Understanding of the fertility of immigrants to the United States is important for immigration policy, health planning and the study of fertility. Detailed fertility analysis is proposed to further knowledge of the variables related to the fertility of immigrants to the United States. Relevant data come from public use samples of the 1980 and 1970 Censuses. Two measures of fertility will be used: current fertility and cumulative fertility. The analysis will focus on how these three variables are related to country of origin, recency of immigration, citizenship, language ability, socioeconomic status, age and marital history.